


Regrets Always Comes at the End

by KimHamSuRen



Series: Sector 5 Universe [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMFs, Bearded Steve Rogers, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Christianity, Comedy, Cultural Differences, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, OT3, Omega Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wade Wilson, Religion, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimHamSuRen/pseuds/KimHamSuRen
Summary: Alphas are strong and dominant, Betas are reliable and neutral, Omegas are compassionate and submissive. That is the main idea of the A/B/O status in this world.Recently the two most famous Alphas on earth, the Super Soldier Captain America and the Billionaire Genius Iron Man, went toe to toe in an incident many called ‘Civil War’. This incident caused a big rift within the Avengers and split them in half.When ‘Civil War’ reached its peak, it cost the world the Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. It’s true that Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, did not regret slamming his shield onto Iron Man’s Arc Reactor. His only regret was that he left Tony in Siberia.





	1. Iron Man is Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forced soulbonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271092) by [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen). 



> Warning!  
> This fanfic contains some explicit sexual content. Please proceed with caution. This is my first smut fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's a bit awkward.
> 
> This fanfic also contains explicit Christian content. However, it is not written to convert anyone to Christianity. This fanfic is also not written to promote or demote Christianity. The Christian content in this fanfic mostly come from the characters who are openly Christian. The religious Christian content in this fanfic is not very deep, but if you are easily offended by these things, you have been warned.
> 
> In addition, this fanfic contains a consensual underage relationship. If you are uncomfortable with this, proceed with caution.
> 
> Additional tags will be added as we go along.

# Iron Man is Missing

“Following the incident in Leipzig/Halle Airport, Germany, billionaire and face of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, also known as one of the founding members of the Avengers, Iron Man, has been presumed dead. While following Captain Steve Rogers, aka former Avenger Captain America, and Sergeant James Barnes, aka former HYDRA assassin the Winter Soldier, Stark found himself in an abandoned HYDRA facility in Siberia. It is unknown about the details or the particular accounts of what had happened in this facility. Moreover, the government, Stark Industries, and especially the Avengers have not given any official statement about this. The only thing that they have confirmed is that they have not been able to find any sign of the billionaire.”

Steve couldn’t find the strength to look up at the screen. He couldn’t believe his ears. That newscaster must be wrong. He was so sure that he left Tony there with enough strength to defend himself. He’s always known Tony as strong and resourceful. There was no way Tony couldn’t escape from that place, even without the iron suit. This can’t be right. Tony Stark cannot be dead.

“I was able to dig some more information on this from the CIA and let me tell you, it wasn't easy,” said Agent Everest Ross, pointing to the news footage with the headline ‘Tony Stark Presumed Dead’, “I wasn’t able to get much, but it was clear that they weren’t able to find Stark in Siberia. The only traces left of what had happened there is an empty Iron Man suit and a shield.”

Steve lowered his head. That's right, he left his shield. It was Howard's creation. One that he used to hurt his son. He didn't have the right to carry it's weight any longer.

“Well, it could all just be a hoax,” said Clint, “False news to lure us in. Tony's probably sitting on a couch, smoking cigar while stroking a cat. Waiting for the right time to pounce.” With that, Clint just earned himself eye rolls from everyone else in the room.

“Barton, this is Tony Stark we're talking about, not Goldfinger. He really is missing,” said Agent Ross, “The CIA is losing their heads trying to find him, Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes kept avoiding any public interaction, and I heard Stark’s daughters are visiting them in New York.”

Most of the heads in the room immediately perked up. “Wait, Tony Stark has children?” Scott was the first to ask. It was a major surprise for most of them. Clint’s Jaw was almost to the floor, Wanda was dumbfounded, Steve and Bucky were looking at Ross with wide eyes, even T’Challa and Natasha were very surprised. Tony never mentioned anything about any daughters.

“Not exactly, they're his goddaughters,” Ross explained. Immediately the screen showed a picture of two young girls. Both looked Asian, but not at the same time. They both have long wavy black hair and they were both wearing what looked like Japanese school uniforms. Though both school uniforms had the colors black, red, and white, the one on the left was wearing a vest styled uniform while the one on the right was wearing a blouse styled uniform. Despite being obviously Asian, their skin is so pale that they could almost pass as Caucasian. In the picture, they both seemed to be walking to school. The one on the left was wearing sunglasses that completely cover her eyes and she had her hair tied in a low pony tail which falls to her right shoulder. The one on the right had her hair in low pigtails with a red ribbon tying the right one and a blue ribbon tying the left one, and she had black eyes. They were both carrying their backpacks, the one on the left was carrying a light brown one while the one on the right was carrying a black and white one. They looked very young, probably around middle school age.

“Theodora Johnson,” he refers to the girl on the left, “and Calliope Beaumont,” he refers to the girl on the right. “They are both considered to be prodigies in the field of natural sciences since they both received four Ph.D’s by the age of ten.”

There was a silence. “I-I’m sorry,” said Scott, who was first to break the silence, again, “Did you say each of them had four Ph.D’s when they were ten?”

“Yes,” said Agent Ross, “Thus why they are called child prodigies.”

Well, that would explain how Tony is affiliated with them. Tony was a child prodigy himself.

“I’ve heard about them,” said Natasha, “Didn’t know they were close with Stark.”

“You’re not the only one,” said Agent Ross, “It appears that they've hidden their relationship extremely well.”

“Now that you mentioned it, they do look familiar...” Clint commented as he took a closer look on the two girls. Seconds later, Clint's eyes widen as he said, "Wait, aren't they dead??"

Ross rolled his eyes and said, “Clearly you’ve been living in a cave all this time. No, they are not dead Barton, as you can see they are very much alive.”

“Okay, I am completely lost,” Steve said as he put both of his hands up. He wasn't the only one. Wanda and Scott also had puzzled looks on their faces.

“They used to be famous,” Natasha started explaining, “At least among the geniuses circle. Johnson’s father and Beaumont’s mother used to work in Stark Industries, being part of R&D. Considering SI gave them the scholarship needed to get those four Ph.D’s from MIT, it made sense for them to work in SI too, even at a very young age. Despite their affiliations with SI, there were no indication that they had a close relationship with Tony Stark at all. Later on, both of them got in an accident at roughly the same time. Theodora Johnson had a car crash and Calliope Beaumont had a lab accident. They were in a coma for almost a year and after their recovery, they disappeared.”

“Apparently they were in Indonesia all this time. They've enrolled in an international school called Mighty Star Academy. If you ask me for what purpose, I am not sure,” explained Ross.

“That would explain the school uniform,” Wanda commented.

“Whether or not they are hiding is a complete mystery to me,” Ross continued, “They made no effort in concealing their identity. In fact, it is my understanding that they still use their real names and are even involved in their extracurricular school activities. Specifically music.”

“So the question is, how were they able to disappear all these years when they have made absolutely no effort to do so?” Natasha wondered.

“People forget.” That voice immediately caught all of their attention. They knew for a fact that Bucky has been with them all this time, leaning against the wall next to the door with his new prototype vibranium arm. However, he had been so quiet all this time, everyone forgot about he was there.

“That… could be a reason,” Ross said awkwardly, “In any case, it is my believe that they are in New York right now to join some sort of band competition.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “They are in a band competition?”

“It appears so,” said Agent Ross. Now Steve’s heard everything.

“Can we get back to Tony, please?” Wanda interrupted. It was clear that they got off track for a second there.

Agent Ross took a deep sigh and said, “I’d love to. Really, I would-“

“But?” Bucky asked.

Agent Ross took a moment to pause and said, “This is all I’ve got.” The room was silent again.

Steve stared at the screen. On the left were the two pictures of Stark’s goddaughters, on the right was a paused news footage with the headline ‘Tony Stark Presumed Dead’ complete with a picture of the billionaire and Iron Man.

He remembered what had happened back in Siberia. How he hurled his shield on Tony’s arc reactor, destroying it completely. He never regretted it, even now. If he didn’t do that, Tony could’ve killed Bucky. Steve knew he had it in him, he’s not taking any chances.

The only thing he regretted was leaving. He knew that something was wrong the moment he walked away. When he left with Bucky in his arms, when he dropped the shield on the floor, he knew that he missed something. He had that tugging feeling in his guts, a little voice that told him he had forgotten something. But he ignored it… and he regretted it now more than ever.

He shouldn’t have left Tony alone. He should’ve taken Tony with him. Sure, it might seem like he’s kidnapping him, but it’s sure as hell better than what’s happening now. It’s been two weeks since Siberia, and there was still no news of Tony. It’s been too long. Far too long. If he was the kidnapper, Tony could’ve escaped in three days – No! Three hours even! Even if Tony couldn’t escape, even if Steve somehow managed to keep him captive, Steve's sure that he wouldn’t treat Tony like one! If only he’d-

“Excuse me,” Steve said as he stood up abruptly and left the room.

 _I can do this all day_ … What the fuck was he thinking! The guy just saw his parents being murdered in cold blood and he thought that was the right time to give a witty one-liner?! That was stupid! That was a dick move! He's supposed to be Captain America, goddamnit! He's suppose to stand for truth and justice! He was supposed to be the sensitive one! That must have been the stupidest thing he’s ever-!

“Hey, punk!”

Steve stopped in his tracks and looked behind him.

“You need help?” Bucky said as he closes the space between them.

Steve looked at him confused. “For what?”

When he got closer to Steve, Bucky gave a witty smirk and said, “You may be Captain America, Steve, but you can’t possibly be thinking of searching for him alone.”

It took Steve seconds to furrow his brows and looked away. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said.

Bucky pat one of his shoulder and said with a sincere smile, “We all know he's alive, Stevie. They might not all share the same feelings as you, but they are good people. If you're going to pull out a rescue mission, we're coming with you.”

Steve stayed quiet. Looks like the jig is up. He’s sure as the sun will rise tomorrow that Tony Stark is not dead. Steve doesn't know how or why, but he is very certain that Tony is still alive. However, that did not ease his mind. Who kidnapped him? How did they kidnapped him? What is their motive? Why is Tony taking so long to escape? Did they find his weakness? What if these people are worse than the Ten Rings? What if they tortured Tony until he breaks? What if-?

“Steve!” Bucky’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Don’t worry, Tony Stark is a strong and smart alpha. I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

That’s right, Tony’s an alpha. He should be fine, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> I would appreciate any suggestions from you guys as I am still new to this. Let me know what you think!


	2. Sector 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having made up his mind, Steve and the rest decided to take that HYDRA base another look. Perhaps they can find something that would help them find Tony. Sure enough, they found more than what they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I will introduce five original characters who will play an important role in the story as a whole. Let me know what you guys think of them! One of them might be a bit familiar, but I will explain that more in the end notes.
> 
> This chapter, and later chapters, also contains some mentions of Asian culture. I am not saying that all Asians act this way, but this is the kind of culture I grew up with. I hope I don't offend anybody with this.
> 
> I am also figuring out how the ABO dynamic works in this world and how their biology is like. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to do so!
> 
> On a lighter note, there are four different Asian languages spoken in this chapter. See if you can guess what they are and what they are translated to in English. Have fun!

# Sector 5

Steven Grant Rogers was born an alpha, though because of his physique and sickly tendencies, most people thought he was an omega. He was seen as a weak, defenseless, vulnerable alpha, so he was no stranger to bullying and mockery. Despite all this, Steve kept on fighting. He wanted to show those people that he was as alpha an alpha can get, no matter what they say. He wanted to show them that he can be a protector, like how an alpha should. Long story short, he got his chance with Project Rebirth.

After the serum, he became the All-American alpha that people can only dream of. He was no longer that scrawny disappointment of an alpha from Brooklyn. He is now the alpha that all alphas wish they could be and the alpha that all betas and omegas wished to be with.

James Buchanan Barnes was an alpha as well, but it didn’t stop Steve from falling in love with him. Bucky was different from all the other alphas Steve met. Bucky never ridicule him for his sickly body. Bucky was always there to protect him. That motivated Steve to become stronger and protect Bucky the way he protected him. So, it was not surprising that they eventually become mates.

A male alpha-alpha mating bond exists, but it is extremely rare and only happened to a very selected few. They don’t produce any offspring and they don’t act like a typical couple would.

Same goes with Bucky and Steve as they rarely cuddle or kiss or have romantic moments. In fact, most people would think they are simply really best friends and not mates. Despite all this, there is a clear deep bond between those two, something that not even death could separate. They might not show it often, but they love each other deeply. It’s clear from the way Bucky would protect Steve and from the way Steve would go through hell and back just to get Bucky. That’s why he had to destroy the arc reactor, he had to protect Bucky as his mate. But why does it feel wrong?

“Don’t worry too much, Stevie,” Bucky’s voice snapped him out of his contemplation, “He’s a Stark. Stark men are made of iron, remember?”

“How would you know?” Steve asked somberly.

Bucky shrugged and said, “I may not know much about him, but I know about Afghanistan. And for a normal everyday Joe, he was able to keep up with two super soldiers. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t impressed.”

“He had his suit, Buck,” Steve reminded, “Now he doesn’t.”

“He still has his brain,” Bucky argued, “He’ll be fine, with or without his suit.”

Steve was quiet for a moment before saying, “Hope you’re right.”

Steve doesn’t understand. He hated Tony. He hated Tony Stark with all his being. Anthony Edward Stark was the embodiment of everything Steve despised. He was an arrogant, egotistical, cocky alpha who thinks that he is better than anyone else. He’s a know-it-all, leaps before he thinks, and doesn’t care about anyone else but himself. Not to mention his unhealthy lifestyle. The countless all-nighters he pulled, his alcoholic tendencies, Steve was surprised that Tony was able to live this long.

Tony Stark is the most frustrating and annoying human being that Steve has ever met in his entire life, and Steve could not get Tony out of his mind. How could he? From the way Tony always puts himself in danger, from the way Tony is always screwing up his personal life, from the way Tony always stubbornly disobeys and follow his own rules. Steve was frustrated.

When he was not thinking about Bucky, he would be thinking of Tony Stark. How this embarrassing excuse of an alpha would waste his life away instead of living up to his full potential. If this is how Tony acts after he’s been quote un-quote ‘humbled’, Steve wouldn’t know what he would do if he met the pre-Iron Man Tony.

Steve hated Tony with all his guts. Steve wished he could stop the man from working and force him to take some sleep or throw away all his champagnes and wines, so he would stop drinking alcohol, or drag his ass to medical after a mission so that his wounds would be treated by professionals or stop him from pulling a stupid stunt that would get him in danger. There are so many things Steve wanted to do to Tony, but he can’t. Tony is nothing to him and he is nothing to Tony. They are just coworkers, some might argue frenemies, but that’s the extent of their relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. He might respect the man for everything that he does, for everything that he did. But he wouldn’t be lying if he said he’d wish he could’ve beat him up sooner.

Steve loved Bucky, he respected, but hated Tony. It was no question who he was gonna pick, but… The guilt… It just won’t go away…

“Cap,” Scott started, “Not that I’m questioning your decision as the lead alpha, but… What do you expect to find?”

Steve continued to look outside the window while saying, “I don’t know.”

He admitted that he might not have thought this one through. He’s riding one of those Wakandan jet with the rest of the Avengers, at least those on his side at the moment, and they are currently on their way to the old Hydra facility in Siberia, the one where he left Tony. He didn’t know what he is searching for exactly and he didn’t know what he expected to find. What he did know is that he has let this go on far too long. He’s not going to continue sitting idly while Tony is gone to who-knows-where. He needs answers and he needs them now.

“Cap, I think we’ve got company,” Clint said from the pilot seat. True enough, they were able to spot the Hydra base and it seems someone beat them to it. A Quinjet was spotted, parked not too far from where they were heading. What’s more startling, it has the Avengers logo on it.

“What are they doing here?” Sam asked, in a quite hostile way in fact.

“Could be a trap,” Natasha said, eyes sharp burning with intensity.

“Or a rescue party,” Wanda suggested.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to be discreet.” As soon as Steve said that, the team got to work. Thankfully they had set the jet to be invisible, so doing an improvised espionage was possible. They parked a bit further from the base and they did it as quietly as they can. When they got off, they wasted no time sneaking into the base.

The moment they got in, they were able to hear some voices.

“Naku, kahit ilang beses akong tumingin sa lugar na ito, itong lugar na ito ay katakot-takot! Chief, sigurado ka bang hindi ito pinagmumultuhan?”

Steve was not familiar with the language and none of them were able to see the source of the voice, but he was sure that it sounded like a girl’s voice. A teenage girl, around 15-17 years old.

“Bisa aja, ate. Mana tahu, kan?” Now it’s a different voice, and it also sounds like a teenage girl. Seems like there was more than one person in that jet. And none of them were the people they think were there. Steve thought it might be Colonel Rhodes, or Fury, or even Hill, maybe even Pepper. Bottom line, no one thought of random teenage girls.

“Tapi ini tempat bersih banget, sih. Kayaknya mereka bener-bener thorough.” Thorough. That’s one word Steve recognizes.

“You sure we’re gonna find anything here? Seems like they did their job pretty well.” Good to know that some of them can speak English.

“Chief, kayaknya ada orang deh.” Five people. There were five people in that jet and they all sounded like teenage girls. Except for the last one. She sounded like a robot.

“Si bapa pirang ya?”

“Saha maning?”

“You know Captain, it would be way quicker to find Mr. Stark if you get out here and help us rather than hide with your band of misfits,” said one of the girls, “Just saying.”

Well, that was quick.

“Is it now?” Steve said without leaving his hiding spot, “Should we expect a cavalry of US military forces to come and arrest us?”

“No, you don’t have to worry about that, Captain. We’re not affiliated with the US government,” said the same girl. Steve recognized her as the one they kept calling Chief. Looks like she’s the leader.

“Why should we trust you?” This time, it was Natasha.

There was a short pause before the chief answered in the sincerest voice that Steve has ever heard, “You don’t have to… But if you do, we’d have a better chance of finding Mr. Stark.” There was another pause before the girl continued, “He’s very important to us… and we’d appreciate it if you’d help us find him. I reckon that’s why you’re here in the first place, right?”

Steve does not pride himself as an excellent judge of character, but it was clear to him that this girl means every word she said. Maybe because she’s still so young that all her sincerity has yet been tainted. Or maybe she’s a really great actress. Steve was sold, but he doesn’t trust himself. Could he really trust this random girl he just met in an abandoned HYDRA base?

He looked at Bucky who was hiding on his right. Bucky’s better at this than he is, maybe he has an answer. Apparently not because Bucky looked as confused as he was, so he looked at Natasha on his left. She’s a pro at this. She was also a bit confused, but she nodded her head to tell Steve that they seem trustworthy. Well, if Natasha even remotely trust them, that means he can trust them.

“Okay, we’re coming out,” With that said, all the ex-Avengers came out of their hiding places and they were able to see the people they were talking to. Steve couldn’t believe his eyes. In front of him were Noire Blanc, Miss Gadget, Blue Phantom, Nina, and Willow. Avengers Sector 5.

Steve heard about them, they’re mutant superheroes or something like that. Masked vigilantes with super powers. They are X-Men, but recently they became Avengers. Steve remembered, it was about three years ago when Tony informed him that he recruited five X-Men to become Avengers. He said their main operation is in Asia, so he’s going to call this team ‘Avengers Sector 5’. When asked why Tony calls this team Sector 5, he just said because it sounds cool, which to be fair, it kinda does. Tony wouldn’t tell them how they got these five X-Men to join the Avengers. Keep in mind that although the X-Men would help them save the world, but they are neutral and often don’t want to get involved in whatever shenanigans the Avengers faced.

Steve had never met Sector 5 before, so he didn’t know what their personalities are like or what they sound like (until just a few minutes ago), he just knows what any other person would know about them.

Noire Blanc is a mutant with ice and fire powers and she wears everything in black and white, hence her name. Her hair is half black and half white and is put in a bun secured with a hairpin. She wears a plain Asian mask with a yin and yang symbol on its forehead and the eyes of the mask look and act like the eyes on that spider kid’s mask. The mask is also black and white, though the opposite of the yin and yang symbol. She wears a sleeveless black and white top and she wears a black and white vest-like. She wears long tight black and white leather pants and black and white leather biker boots. She wears a pair of long fingerless black gloves that go up to her arm. The left one has the X-men symbol on top while the right one has the Avengers symbol on top. She wears a pair of forearm plates that are silver colored. Two katanas are strapped on her back and positioned like and X. She also had a round shield strapped on her back that looks quite familiar. She wears a belt on her waist and the buckle is her yin and yang symbol. Behind her waist, two daggers were strapped, positioned like an X. She also has two guns strapped on her thighs.

Miss Gadget is a cyborg who can control metals and machinery. Her hair is jet black and she has a pair of glowing blue robotic eyes. She wears a hooded cloak made of some sort of metal since it has metallic color. She ties her hair in a low ponytail and she covers her nose and mouth with a metal cover. She wears a very long long-sleeved white shirt that goes down to above her thigh. The shirt is somewhat connected to her cloak which is secured by two pins that are pinning it on her shirt. The pin on the left is the X-men logo while the pin on the right is the Avengers logo. She wears a pair of white leggings and short white boots. She also wears a utility belt that has her symbol on the buckle. On the belt are two guns strapped on either side of her waist.

Blue Phantom has the power to create portals. She has bright blue hair that is tied in a ponytail. She wears a mask that is made from a long strand of sapphire blue cloth tied behind her head, securing her ponytail. The mask is long enough that it goes all the way to her back. She wears a sleeveless collarless navy blue shirt and a frilly sapphire blue skirt that goes down to her thigh. She also wears a sleeveless collarless black and blue coat that reaches all the way down to her calf. She wears black leggings and black high-heeled leather boots that goes all the way up to her knees. She wore black biker gloves that goes all the way to her elbow and a big black and blue hammer is strapped to her back. She wears a black utility belt that has her symbol on the buckle. She also has the X-men symbol located on the left side of her coat, and the Avengers symbol located on the right side of her coat.

Nina’s power is a bit unclear since Tony just described it as ‘scary’. Steve has seen some footage of Nina using her power, but he still don’t understand what it is. He just knows telepathy is one of them and that’s good enough for him. Her hair is jet black and she wears a batik headband. Steve wasn’t sure who she was at first because she wasn’t wearing her usual costume. It made sense since it doesn’t support her in a freezing cold situation such as this. Her headband though gave away the fact that she was Nina because that is a very distinct and personalized batik pattern. Instead of her usual suit, she was wearing a long black winter coat and a pair of black winter goggles. She was also wearing a pair of black winter boots.

Willow has the power to control plants. She has bright red hair that she ties in a French braid and bright green eyes. Her skin has a shade of green and there are vines growing at some parts of her body. She wears a pair of goggles that has green straps and red-orange glasses. She wears a tight, dark green, long sleeved, jumpsuit with a collar and the zipper opened halfway. She wears a green shirt underneath. On her left sleeve she has the X-men symbol and on her right sleeve she has the Avengers symbol. She has her arrows strapped on her back, each one of them are made of wood with leaves acting as the feathers. She also carries a wooden bow. She wears a utility belt that has her symbol on the buckle. She wears a pair of short dark green leather boots.

“Daebak!” said Miss Gadget when they all came out.

“Hindi ko alam pwede pala siya tubuan ng balbas,” Blue Phantom muttered.

“Ta kan qi lai geng shuai,” Willow replied. Noire Blanc just shook her head while Miss Gadget and Nina stared disapprovingly at Willow. “What?” Willow asked as though she didn’t do anything wrong.

She must’ve said something and by the smirks Bucky, Natasha, and Clint are giving, she must have either said something sassy or embarrassing. Steve just doesn’t know what. Don’t blame him, he can’t speak Chinese… or whatever language they were speaking just now. He’s been able to pick up a few languages during his time in World War II. French, German, Russian, Japanese, a little bit of Italian… but not Chinese. It is surprising considering that China was an Ally in WWII and Mandarin is one of the most spoken language in the world. Despite all this, Steve didn’t get the time to pick up Chinese. He was kinda busy being frozen for about 70 years

“We finally met,” Steve said.

“About time, right?” said Noire, the one they’ve been calling chief this whole time.

“Does that mean the Japanese military is coming instead?”

Noire smiled and shook her head, “No, we just want to find Mr. Stark.”

“Let me guess. Loyalty?” asked Clint.

Hearing the question, Noire Blanc looked at the other members of Sector 5. They exchanged look for a few minutes. Steve could see that Miss Gadget and Nina seemed to be smiling softly while Blue Phantom and Willow is smiling mischievously. He’s not sure what’s going on, but it seems the five girls have come to some sort of unspoken agreement.

Noire Blanc returned her attention to them. “No…” she said as she did something that Steve didn’t think she’d do. She was opening her mask! When Tony told them about Sector 5, he did not tell them their real identities. He said they choose not to share their real names, even with the other Avengers. They only trust Tony with that information, so Tony made sure that no one had access to their profiles, not even the team. Frustrating as it is, he is impressed by Tony’s dedication to protect these girls, especially now that he knows they are teenagers.

There must be a reason for them wanting to hide their real identities from the rest of the Avengers, so Steve wasn’t ready for them to reveal their faces. They only talked for half a minute and already these girls trust them enough to reveal their real identities.

It doesn’t take long to open the mask, all she needs to do is push a button and her mask will be pulled upwards, positioned like a bandana. However, it feels like an eternity. Steve might have kept a stern face, but his heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. When the mask was opened, everything made sense.

“He’s family, Agent Barton,” said Noire Blanc, or rather Calliope Beaumont who Steve just found out this morning was Tony Stark’s goddaughter. She might look different as her hair is part white and part black and she has heterochromia, with her left eye being bright blue and her right eye is bright red. However, Steve was able to recognize her facial features. She is definitely Calliope Beaumont.

After she opened her mask, the rest of Sector 5 did the same. Miss Gadget opened her mouth mask, Blue took off her mask, and Willow and Nina took off their goggles. Now, Steve didn’t recognize anyone else, except for Miss Gadget. She is Tony’s other goddaughter, Theodora Johnson.

“You know,” Noire Blanc started, “we didn’t really get to introduce ourselves. My name’s Chloe. That’s unnie Teddy,” she said as she pointed at Miss Gadget, “ate Blue,” she pointed at Blue Phantom, “jiejie Eliza,” she pointed at Willow, “and kak Penny,” she pointed at Nina.

“You!” Scott exclaimed as he points at both Chloe and Teddy. He seems to be unable to get out of his shock, “You’re his goddaughters!”

“Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious, Scott,” Sam commented. That’s why Tony was so adamant in keeping their identities a secret, they’re his family. To Steve’s knowledge, probably his only family. Pepper left him and his parents are… his parents are…

“You’re a mutant?” Wanda asked.

Chloe gave a skeptic look and said, “Not exactly. I wasn’t born with powers.”

“It was the accident, then,” said Natasha.

“It’s amazing when you find out how many people got their super powers from accidents,” said Blue.

“You speak English?” Well, clearly Scott will not be snapping out of his shock anytime soon.

“Okay, let’s not waste any more time and start looking for clues,” said Steve.

“Should we split?” Chloe asked.

“I reckon so,” Steve answered.

“Your call, Cap,” said Clint.

“Alright,” Steve started, “You and Nat can head south, Sam and Scott can take the east wing, Buck and Wanda can cover the west wing. I’ll look around north.”

“I’ll tag along with the master assassins,” said Blue as she raised her hand.

“I’ll go east,” said Willow.

“I’ll go north,” said Nina.

“Unnie?” Chloe referred to Teddy.

She shrugged and said, “West is fine.” So, she actually has a normal voice. That means her robotic voice came from her mask. And Steve thought she’s always had that voice cause she’s a cyborg.

“Well, guess I’ll tag along with you, Cap,” said Chloe. With that said, everyone in Sector 5 put on their masks and goggles back before splitting up. “Oh, and guys, this is EOP territory, ‘kay?”

“What?!” Blue voiced out her protest.

“That’s not fair, Chief!” said Willow.

“English is not our first language!” said Nina.

“We suck at it,” said Teddy in her robotic voice.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t lie you guys, we’re supposed to be god-fearing Christians. Shame on you.”

“Dang,” Blue uttered in the most monotone yet emotional voice Steve has ever heard. It doesn’t make sense, but that is how Steve could describe it. It seems they all can speak English. In fact, they all surprisingly sound American. Tony never told the team about anything other than Sector 5’s made-up names and what they look like in costume. Steve assumed that they’re Asian considering that their base is in Asia (as far as what Tony told them) and that their field of operation is mainly in Asia. Tony never told them from which country they are form specifically or what their nationalities are, so Steve had always thought that they were all Japanese, or at least Koreans.

They speak fluent English, so they might be Asian-Americans. At least he knows that’s the case with Theodora, or Teddy. They were told that her mother was Korean, and her father was American. Chloe on the other hand had a Japanese mother and a French father, but she was born in America, which is why she has that accent. Maybe the rest of them were also born in America. But judging from their reactions, it seems they prefer to use their native language, or whatever language the spoke before. Again, Steve did not hear any French or Japanese or even Korean when they were talking.

It also seems like they are openly Christian, which is interesting considering that Tony is not a believer. From what Steve could see, it looks like the have a good relationship with Stark. Steve couldn’t help but be curious.

They all went their separate ways, looking for clues or any indication whatsoever of where Tony Stark might be. “So, you have any idea what we’re looking for?” Clint asked as he looked around with Natasha and Blue.

“Somewhat?” said Blue, “The CIA and the Avengers have been sweeping this place inside out for two weeks and they can’t even find a sliver of clue as to where Mr. Stark is.”

“So, they called you?” asked Natasha.

“Exactly. They think maybe tackling this from a different perspective could prove productive,” Blue explained, “Besides, we can’t really just sit still knowing that he’s been taken to who knows where.”

“You care for him?” Clint asked.

Blue nodded and said, “He is our adoptive grandmother, so we’re very close to him.”

Hearing this, Natasha and Clint couldn’t help but pause and take a few minutes to process what Blue had just said. “Adoptive grandmother?” Clint asked. Honestly, Clint is always on board in calling Stark names, but… adoptive grandmother? He’d pay a million bucks to hear the origin story of this.

Blue stopped for a moment before saying in the most nonchalant, barely guilty voice, “Oh… I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” Blue took a few seconds of silence before shrugging and continue walking around to look for clues.

“If the CIA and Avengers agents, who used to be SHIELD agents by the way, could not find any clues, why would they think five teenagers could help them?” Sam commented.

“I don’t know,” said Willow, “Maybe because they can’t trust adults anymore because they do stupid things like fight each other in an airport of all places over a piece of paper.”

“That is an oversimplification,” Scott commented.

“And yet still very true,” Willow replied with a playful smile.

“You know you have your precious Mr. Stark to blame for that, right?” Sam said.

Somehow, Sam’s words changed Willow’s playful smile to a somewhat sad smile. “Perhaps… He is the biggest idiot of them all.”

These two might have known Willow for only a few minutes, but they can see that, despite the sassy attitude, she is still just a kid. She must’ve been close with Stark. In fact, it seems all five of them were. This could be more than just a rescue mission for them. Sam couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for bringing that up. She’s still a kid underneath all that getup.

“Eliza, right?” Sam started, “Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

“Of course, we will,” she said with a happier smile, “The agents who checked this place only found the Mark 46 armor and Captain America’s shield. They thought it led them to nothing, but those are very important clues.”

“How so?” Scott asked.

“Think about it, these kidnappers had access to vibranium and one of the most advance techs in the world, yet they didn’t take the opportunity,” Eliza explained.

“Maybe Stark was all they needed?” Sam suggested.

“Mr. Stark would rather kill himself than complying to their demands,” Eliza answered, “And I doubt they wouldn’t take the suit and shield as a backup plan. In case complications arises.”

Scott and Sam had to process her explanation very carefully. “Are you suggesting that maybe they didn’t kidnap Stark for his brains?”

Eliza’s smile grew brighter as she crossed her arms and said, “I’m impressed Mr. Lang, you’re able to catch on.”

“Wait, this is weird. If they’re not after his weapons, then why did they take him?” Sam asked.

Eliza put on her playful smile once more as she answered, “That’s where the five teenagers come in.”

Bucky and Wanda were able to catch on this revelation, but it was a bit hard considering Miss Gadget, or Teddy as they now know what to call her, barely talks to them at all. She answers their questions, sure, but they’re all straight forward answers. She seems to be focused more on waving her hands in the air every now and then for some reason.

“Mind if I ask what’s that all for?” said Bucky.

“Oh, I’m looking for clues,” Teddy said with a blush, like she’s embarrassed or something, “Helps me look through the machinery.” Of course. The base is practically made from metals and machinery, of course she would have to use her powers.

“Are you very close with Tony?” Wanda asked, trying to have a conversation with her that isn’t mission based.

Teddy smiled and said, “I would think so… And I’m sure Mr. Stark would say he thought so too.”

“Why does all of you call him ‘Mr. Stark’?” Bucky started.

“We’re from predominant Asian cultures, Sergeant Barnes,” Teddy said, “Calling him by his first name just… doesn’t feel right. At least for us.”

“And he never asked you to call him ‘Tony’?” Wanda asked.

Teddy snickered and said, “He does, multiple times. And let me tell you, it was fifteen years of failures. He learned to accept it eventually.”

“I see,” Bucky commented. Suddenly, he came to a realization, “Wait, you guys are gonna do that to us too, aren’t you?”

Teddy shrugged and said, “If you’re older than us, definitely.”

Now Bucky realized everything. ‘Sergeant Barnes’, ‘Captain Rogers’. They are never going to call them other than that. He’s okay with it for now since they’ve just met, but should they continue their acquaintances in the future… being called ‘Sergeant Barnes’ all the time might make it a bit uncomfortable later on.

“Nice beard, Captain,” Steve heard Chloe said, “Didn’t know you could grow one.”

Steve smiled embarrassingly as he said, “Thought you’d never bring it up.”

“Well, we did… you just didn’t understand it,” Chloe answered. Ah, so they were talking about his beard back there.

“Jie jie was right though, you look better with a beard, Captain,” said Nina with the sweetest and brightest smile Steve has ever seen. Steve heard that Nina’s powers are terrifying. Stuff of nightmares. Meeting her in person though, Steve couldn’t see the connection. She’s the sweetest and most pleasant person Steve has ever met. She’s like a six-year-old girl even though she looks like she’s around sixteen.

Steve couldn’t help but blush a little out of embarrassment and awkwardness. He cleared his throat before saying, “Guess the beard was a mistake.”

“No, I wouldn’t say that,” said Chloe, “It suits you, makes you look more edgy. Who knew Captain America has a dark side. Most people would think you’re all stars and eagles.”

“Let’s just say most people haven’t seen my dark side yet.” Steve had had this conversation before. With Tony, when they had to fight Ultron. They were in Barton’s farm, chopping up wood. Sure, they were having one of their arguments, but Steve couldn’t help but wish that he could go back to that time. They were still a team back then. They’d quarrel, they’d argue, but they’re still a team. That bastard! How could he let himself get kidnapped!

“Well, considering what went down in Germany, I’d think the world got enough dose of your sith side, Capsicle.” This girl. She reminds him of Tony. She’s not as cocky or as arrogant. In fact, Steve hasn’t seen any sign of her having that kind of personality. But ‘sith side’? ‘Capsicle’? Those are Tony Stark’s kind of vocabulary.

 “May I ask about your shield?” Steve started. Now Steve was able to take a good look at the shield strapped on Chloe’s back. It’s definitely modelled after his shield, but it is black and metallic color rather than red, white, and blue. And instead of a star in the middle, it has the Avenger’s A in the middle. “I didn’t know you have a shield.”

That’s when Chloe had this sad smile on her face, “I didn’t. I was told Mr. Stark made this as a gift for my birthday this year. But since he’s still missing, Miss Potts thought it’d be best for me to have it early. In case Mr. Stark won’t be around for it.”

“It’s your birthday soon?” Steve asked.

Chloe nodded, “I’ll be fourteen by the 29th.”

Fourteen by the 29th… Fourteen by the 29th?! Of this month?! “Wait,” Steve paused for a while, “You’re thirteen right now?”

“Yeah,” Chloe answered.

“And your birthday is on the 29th of this month?”

“Yeah.”

Steve took another pause. “You and Tony share the same birthday?”

Chloe and Nina took a pause, looked at each other, and shared a surprised glance. Then she looked at Steve and said, “Dang, Cap. I must say I’m impressed. I wasn’t expecting you to remember his birthday.”

“Even Mr. Stark would forget his birthday if Chloe wasn’t born,” Chloe commented.

Yeah, Steve has to admit that it is kinda weird for him to remember Tony’s birthday when they’re just teammates, but that’s beside the point. First of all, she’s thirteen! She’s a thirteen-year-old girl! Did sometime during the 70 years of Steve being frozen that becomes totally okay? Did Steve not get the memo that thirteen-year-old girls are allowed to be masked vigilantes now? Handling dangerous weaponry and killing people? Is that okay now? Granted, from what Steve heard of Noire Blanc, she’s very powerful. Some might argue that she could beat the Hulk. But still, she’s just a kid. And even if she’s turning fourteen in about a week, that’s not exactly that big a change now is it? Fourteen is still pretty underage.

Second, she shares the same birthday as Tony? Really? That’s way too big of a coincidence. At least that answered the question of why Tony became very self-aware during the time of his birthday. He would either disappear or talk about gifts and parties and food. Steve, for some odd reason, had a gut feeling that Tony wasn’t talking about himself during those times. No matter what the other Avengers said, he just kind of knew that Tony isn’t self-centered enough to make a big deal of his own birthday. Now it made sense. Tony was talking about her. He wasn’t exactly aware of his own birthday, he was aware of hers. That means, he cares very deeply for this girl.

Which leads Steve to his third point. Why did Tony make her a shield very similar to his? Don’t they have a mutual hatred for each other? Wasn’t Tony going to punch him in his perfect teeth?

“Captain?” Chloe’s voice pulled Steve out of his trance, “You okay there? You kinda blanked out on us for a second.”

“Right,” Steve said, still a bit overwhelmed.

“Too much?” Nina suggested. Not sure if she’s using her powers, but she definitely just read his mind.

Everyone continued searching for something, anything out of the ordinary, but so far, they haven’t found anything. After searching inside some crack in the wall using his ant size, Scott exit the place and returned to his normal size.

“Find anything?” Sam asked.

Scott opened his helmet and shook his head. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Willow, you find anything?” Sam asked as he turned to her. She was standing not too far from him, looking up at the ceiling. “You got something?” Without looking at Sam, she put her hand to signal him to stay quiet. Sam and Scott couldn’t help but walk closer to her.

“What ‘cha looking at?” Scott whispered.

“There’s something there,” Willow said in a soft voice, referring to a corner in the ceiling that she’s looking at. The corner is very dark, one couldn’t see properly without some visual help. Lucky for Sam, his goggles have night vision.

“I don’t see anything,” Scott whispered.

“Neither do I,” said Sam.

The corners of Willow’s mouth perked up a bit before saying, “Look closer…”

Sam is well aware that she is smirking, but the way she said it, she’s very serious. Yeah, she’s a troublemaker, but Sam had a feeling that she’s not joking on this one. So, Sam obliged, he looked closer. For a few seconds, everything is still the same. It’s still just a corner on a ceiling that is very very dark. But after some time, Sam couldn’t help but notice that there’s something moving there. The movements are very subtle, making Sam questioning whether something is really there or was his mind playing tricks on him. That is until he saw a pair of glowing red eyes looking straight at him.

“Gah!” He was so shocked that he tumbled backwards and found himself on the ground.

That resulted in a black crow with blood red eyes flew away from that corner, cawing as it made its escape. Before it could go far, Eliza acted quickly and shot it with an arrow, resulting in the crow falling gracelessly to the floor and dies.

“You okay, Falcon?” she asked Sam, clearly not actually concern for his well-being.

“Did you really have to do that?” Sam asked in annoyance. Eliza just playfully smile. She helped him up as everyone else running towards where they are.

“Something happened?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, that just happened,” said Scott as he points to the dead crow on the floor.

“What the hell is that?” asked Bucky.

Chloe crouched next to the dead bird and inspected it closely, “That Sergeant Barnes, would be our lead.” Hearing that, everyone except for Sector 5 looked at each other confused.

“How so?” asked Natasha.

“Look at it,” said Chloe, “See anything weird?”

They looked at the crow again, and found that it looked like any other crows. That is, until it started bleeding. The blood! It's purple! When they all figured out what she meant, the crow started to be engulfed in flame. It wasn’t by Chloe, if it was, it wouldn’t be purple. The flame was not big or even seemingly dangerous, but it disintegrated the crow to ash which was blown away by who-knows-what. It couldn't be the wind. There is a breeze, but not powerful enough to blow all the ash away.

"Well, that shouldn't be happening," said Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and support! I wasn't confident about the first chapter, but I'm glad that you all enjoyed it well. I'm sorry that it took so long for the next chapter, but it's hard for me to update consistently when I'm in my last year of school. Everything gets crazy.
> 
> Anyway, if any of you guys like anime, you might notice that one of my original characters is very similar to a certain character in Boku no Hero Academia. Full disclosure, I actually did not base Noire Blanc on Shouto Todoroki. I made this character long before I know Boku no Hero Academia. I actually wanted to put her in a different fanfic, but after years of establishing her character, I decided to let her debut in this fanfic. I have not watched Boku no Hero Academia yet, but I've heard many things about it, including a character with ice and fire power whose appearance is half white and half something else. I kinda panicked when I found out because it was so similar to Noire Blanc and I was scared that it would look like I'm stealing from that anime. Rest assured, I made Noire Blanc without any knowledge of Boku no Hero Academia. In fact, you could see that in later chapters her powers are a bit different from Shouto.
> 
> For her birthday, it was both a creative choice and based on real life. You guys have no idea how freaked out I was when I found out Tony Stark and I share the same birthday.
> 
> I hope this clarifies everything. Let me know what your guys think!


	3. Science and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the discovery of a lead, the Rogue Avengers found out that they are facing a very different enemy and must rely on Sector 5 to help them find Tony Stark.

# Science and Magic

“Supernatural creatures?” Steve asked, more in disbelief than in curiosity.

“As in monsters and ghouls and zombies?” Sam added. Trying to sound a teensy bit genuine but failed miserably.

“Depends on how the zombies are made,” said Chloe, “If it’s from a virus like in Resident Evil, then probably not.”

“But, if the corpse was resurrected by a voodoo priest, then yeah,” said Penny.

“And you’re saying Tony Stark was taken by them?” asked Wanda.

“Exactly,” said Blue.

“That can’t be real,” said Scott.

“Said the guy who shrinks and talks to ants,” Eliza retorted.

“To be fair, I technically do not talk to ants,” said Scott defending himself.

“Talking, affecting insect’s pheromones through a microchip, same thing,” said Eliza.

“Again, that’s an oversimplification,” said Scott.

“Ok, so supernatural creatures,” Natasha brought them back to topic, “Any ideas why they would kidnap Tony?”

“Some theories,” Chloe answered, “Mr. Stark is one of the greatest minds in the world and he’s no stranger to battle. One tends to think that people would kidnap him for weapons, but they didn’t take the shield and the Iron Man suit. Some supernatural creatures are able to turn humans into one of them, so they might be recruiting him against his will.”

“Or they could be using magic to control his mind,” Penny added.

“Or they are sucking out his soul little by little,” said Blue.

“Are we seriously having this conversation right now?” Sam asked.

Blue looked at him in disbelief and said, “You guys have a girl who can manipulate energy, two guys who look like they’re thirty but are actually a hundred years old, two Norse gods, an alien invasion… and supernatural creatures is where you draw the line?” Everyone fell silent, except for the girls who had those I-told-you-so looks.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Clint responded, unsure how to finish that sentence.

No matter how much they hate to admit it, these girls are right. Considering what they have encountered, supernatural creatures are probably not the most far-fetched.

“Ok, you’ve made your point,” said Steve, “Now what?” That is exactly the question that got them in this predicament. Now, they all want to find Tony Stark as soon as possible, but life just doesn’t work that way. Apparently, the girls’ music teacher is a witch, so they can ask her for any clues on the supernatural creature who kidnapped Tony. Problem is, they need to return to New York City, finish the band competition, then they can ask their witch music teacher. That’s gonna take them about…

“Two days, Your Majesty! It’s been two days!” Steve couldn’t help but raise his voice a bit.

“Relax Captain, two days are not that long.” T’Challa is on his way to New York right now for International Relation purposes. With a dash of Avengers purposes. He’s trying to have the US government accept the Rouge Avengers back. At the very least, accept Clint and Scott since they have a family there.

“You don’t understand, Your Majesty. I can’t afford to lose any more time!” said Steve through his flip phone. Shuri made sure that this line of communication is safe and cannot be breach by anything.

T’Challa on the other hand is talking with Steve through an ear piece as he is riding in the back seat of a limo. “Captain Rogers, I have only met Stark for a short time, but I can sense that he is a strong and capable man. I’m quite sure he can wait for two more days.”

Steve sighed.

“You’re unsure,” said T’Challa.

“I don’t know…,” said Steve, “He’s a genius. Might not be much of a fighter, but… he’s strong…”

T’Challa couldn’t help but ask, “Why are you so obsessed, Captain? I thought you hated the man.”

Steve couldn’t help but let out a chuckle and a deep sigh, “Honestly, Your Majesty, I have no idea. I don’t know why I want to find him so badly. The more I think about it, the more I realize that it doesn’t make sense why I want to find him. The more I realize that, the more I want to find him. For some reason, my mind seems to think that if I find him, I’ll get my answer.”

There was a moment of silence. “If it makes you feel better Captain, I am actually on my way right now to this band competition that these girls are in.”

Steve’s head perked up, “What?”

“Yes, I couldn’t help but be a little curious about this Avengers Sector 5,” T’Challa answered, “I’m also a bit curious about how well-versed they are in music.”

“You’re kidding.”

T’Challa chuckled, “No Captain, I am not.”

“I thought you were going to be negotiating with Ross,” said Steve.

“Not until tomorrow. Stark’s disappearance has… significantly complicated the matter,” said T’Challa. “Right now, the American Government has made it their top priority to find him. It seems most of them believe that you killed him, Captain.”

“… I see…”

“In any case, I am as anxious as you are,” T’Challa explained, “I wanted to make sure that they get the information as soon as possible.”

“No offense, Your Majesty, but I don’t think you are as anxious as I am,” Steve answered.

T’Challa couldn’t help but smile a little, “I suppose not.”

“But… I do appreciate the gesture,” Steve sighed.

“I’ll keep in touch, Captain Rogers,” said the king.

“Thank you.” And with that, they ended the conversation.

“Your Majesty, lying is not an acceptable feature of a king,” said Okoye who was in the limo with T'Challa.

“Ey, I did not lie,” T'Challa defended.

“Perhaps not, but you did withhold information,” Okoye answered.

“What information?” asked T'Challa.

“Your Majesty, we both know the Avengers is not the only reason you're going.”

T'Challa just smiled. He was not lying when he said he was curious about these girls. He wanted to know what they're like. From what he had heard, they’re quite an interesting bunch of people.

He also found out that Agent Ross is present in this band competition they are in. It turns out that he was assigned to keep an eye on them since they are somewhat part of Stark's family.

Agent Ross is an interesting Omega. He looks like an omega, smells like an omega, but he sure as hell barks like an alpha. During his visits to other countries, T’Challa can only see two types of omegas. The first type is the people who accept their omega status and follow the traditional role of an omega as a caring and gentle bearer of pups. The second type is the people who hated their omega status and try their best to proof the world that they can take on roles usually taken by Alphas and Betas. The second type usually uses suppressant to hide their scent and they would often get upset when people bring up their second gender. Agent Ross however is a different type altogether.

When T’Challa first met agent Ross, he thought he was the second type. He is a CIA agent and he used to be a pilot in the Air Force. Omegas in those kinds of positions are always the second type. Heck, he wears suppressants. However, you can’t imagine how surprised T’Challa was when Ross openly and proudly confirm that he is, in fact, an omega. He was even more surprised that Ross wishes to have pups in the future.

When he protected Nakia from the explosion, he wounded his womb. Fortunately, Shuri was able to heal it completely, so he didn’t have to worry about not being able to have pups. Imagine! A CIA agent wanting to have pups! T’Challa had never met any strong omegas who are proud to be an omega, at least not outside Wakanda. Ross earned T’Challa respect. Not only is he breaking the general norm of how omegas should be, but he’s also proving that omegas don’t have to pretend to be something they’re not to be strong and independent. Omegas can be both a nurturer and a protector if they want to.

“Here we are, Music Hall of Williamsburg,” said the driver as they reached their destination. T’Challa was a bit late, so there were a lot of people already, but he knew he won’t be able to watch the competition the whole way through. He made sure that he could at least listen to Sector 5. As luck would have it, Sector 5 is the last band performing, so T’Challa can come as late as necessary.

“Wish me luck!” said T’Challa as he opened the limo door.

“Remember, don’t freeze!” Okoye reminded him.

T’Challa just roll his eyes, “Eh, I’m not gonna freeze.” With that said, he left the car.

As it is a somewhat international high school band competition, the place is crawling with teenagers and teachers. Not wanting to draw attention, T’Challa discarded his kingly clothes in favor of a pair of trousers, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and a baseball cap. This way, no one will be able to recognize him. He’ll blend right in with the crowd.

When he got in, he was greeted by the sound of the opening guitar part of “She Will Be Loved” by Maroon 5.

“Branching out your interest to music, Your Highness?” said a familiar voice, “The previous performances were very good. These are talented kids, Your Majesty. If you want to provide scholarships for them in music, you’d have my full support.”

As T’Challa turned around, he was face to face with the CIA omega himself. He knew he wanted to see Ross, he just wasn’t expecting to see him this soon. Overwhelmed his shock, he froze… like an antelope on headlights (sorry, I had to).

“What’s the matter, Your Highness? Cat got your tongue?” Yeah, Ross just couldn’t resist. But the dad joke was what snapped T’Challa’s mind out of it.

“Sorry… I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” said T’Challa, “You’re not in your suit?”

Ross shook his head. He was wearing a plain gray T-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and a jacket. “The fact that they’re Stark’s goddaughters has not been made public. As far as these people are concerned, I am a distant uncle to Teddy Johnson… You can call me John Freeman.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but chuckle. “So, Mr. Freeman, have you always known that they’re also part of the Avengers?”

“No,” Ross answered, “Miss Potts just told me yesterday. So far, I’m the only CIA agent who knows about this… officially at least.”

“Does that mean the Secretary doesn’t know as well?” asked T’Challa.

“They are minors, Your Majesty,” said Agent Ross, “Their files are safely hidden in the Avengers records and the government has made an agreement with Stark that Sector 5 is a special case. Until they turn 21, they will still be under the Sector 5 banner and their identities must remain a secret from anyone other than some certain parties.”

That make sense. Super powers or not, they’re still kids. They’re not ready to face the political side of being a ‘superhero’. Come to think of it, T’Challa never knew the real identity of the Spider boy. Is he under Sector 5 too?

Before T’Challa could think about it more, the band finished playing their song and it’s time for the presenter to transition from this band to the next one, which is the last one.

“Have you ever heard them play?” asked T’Challa genuinely curious.

Agent Ross shook his head, “They did look like genuine musicians when I drove them here.”

Well, they’ll soon find out. “And now, please welcome ‘Epsilon’ from Mighty Star Academy Indonesia!”

With that said, five girls wearing Japanese-style school uniform went on stage. Four of them are wearing white short-sleeved buttoned-up shirt, red bowtie, black vest, red skirt, white socks, and black pumps. The one is wearing a white short-sleeved buttoned up blouse with black collar and sleeves, red bowtie, red skirt, white socks, and black pumps.

The girl with no vest has her hair tied up in low pigtails secured with red ribbons. She seems to be the main vocalist since she went to the microphone in the front-center. She must be Calliope Beaumont. One of the guitar players has her hair in a low ponytail which falls to her right shoulder and she’s wearing sunglasses. She seems to be blind since she had one of the others help her find her position. T’Challa recognized her as Theodora Johnson. The bass player has her hair in a half ponytail and the drums player has her hair in a French braid. The other guitar player has curly hair and she wore a red bandana.

T’Challa noticed that all these girls look very young, around 13-15 years old. They also seem like very normal kids, not at all what he saw of their Sector 5 pictures. Where’s the girl with black and white hair? Where’s the girl with green skin? Where’s the girl with animated writings on their body? Where’s the girl with blue hair?

“The song that we will be performing today is an Indonesian song called Perih by Vierra, please enjoy!” said the main vocalist.

With that said, they surprised both T’Challa and Ross when they started playing a really heavy guitar riff. They were playing punk rock music!

“Dirimu tak pernah menyadari  
Semua yang telah kau miliki  
  
Kau buang aku, tinggalkan diriku  
Kau hancurkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada  
  
Aku kan bertahan  
Meski takkan mungkin  
Menerjang kisahnya  
Walau perih  
Walau perih…”

“Were you aware that they are doing punk rock?” T’Challa asked Agent Ross. The latter just shook his head, mouth agape with shock. Ross had heard Chloe spoke; she sounds like what people her age would sound like. He didn’t know that she could belt a powerful rock voice.  
  
“Salahkah aku terlalu cinta  
Berharap semua 'kan kembali  
  
Kau buang aku, tinggalkan diriku  
Kau hancurkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada  
  
Aku kan bertahan  
Meski takkan mungkin  
Menerjang kisahnya  
Walau perih  
Walau perih…”

Now is the instrumental bit. To say that he was not expecting these sweet-looking girls playing punk rock was one thing, but to see that they are really good is another thing. They really sound like a legitimate band. If they quit being superheroes, T’Challa thinks they’d have a real future in music.

“I have to say, Your Majesty, they’re really good,” Ross commented. T’Challa nodded in agreement.  
  
“Aku kan bertahan  
Meski takkan mungkin  
Menerjang kisahnya walau perih  
  
Aku kan bertahan  
Meski takkan mungkin  
Menerjang kisahnya walau perih  
Walau perih  
  
Walau perih  
Walau perih…”

They were the last to perform and by the end of the event, the girls ended up taking first place. Who knew?! After the competition ended, they decided to meet on the rooftop to make sure that no one would listen in their conversation.

“Okay, I was not expecting the King of Wakanda to see us,” said the guitar player immediately after they made sure no one was around.

“The what?!” Teddy exclaimed in shock as she took off her glasses. It was then that T’Challa could see her robotic eyes. The ones who immediately show shock the minute they caught sight of him. “Daebak…”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to know him so quickly,” said Agent Ross.

“What? Wakanda has been all over the internet ever since they opened up,” said the drummer.

“Your highness, this is Avengers Sector Five. They are Theodora ‘Teddy’ Johnson, Sapphire ‘Blue’ Lopez, Penina ‘Penny’ Hermawan, and Elizabeth Wu,” said Agent Ross referring to the guitarist, other guitarist, bassist, and drummer respectively.

“Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,” said Penny.

“Pleasure’s all mine, I’ve always wanted to meet you. Captain Rogers said a great many interesting things about you all,” said T’Challa.

“Aww… That’s nice of the Captain,” said Blue.

T’Challa smiled. “However, I was expecting you to look… different.”

“You want to know how we hide our powers,” said Blue.

“It’s these watches,” said Penny, showing her watch. It was a big watch made out of carbon fiber. “Teddy and Chloe made them for us so we can turn our mutation on and off.”

“It’s not perfect though,” said Blue, “We can’t completely turn our mutation off, but at least it’s enough to make us look normal.”

“Speaking of, where is Chloe?” asked Agent Ross.

“Oh, Chloe went to Miss Brun,” said Eliza, “She’s getting the intel on Mr. Stark.”

“On her own?” asked Agent Ross.

“Yeah, she’s the only one who could get them,” said Eliza.

“And why is that?” asked T’Challa.

“Well…” said Penny, “It’s a bit complicated.”

Eliza then explained, “Long story short, there’s this bad guy that we defeated and he’s like this Mafia boss in the supernatural world. So, he’s like the only person who might know what took Mr. Stark and for what reason. And for some reason he’s like totes attracted to Chloe which is super creepy since she’s like 14 and he’s like super old. Like, really old. Like thousands of years old. Like he was alive during the Roman Empire time. And he doesn’t even look that young! He looks like he’s thirty five or something-“

“Jie jie!” said Penny, “Totally not ‘long story short’!”

“The point is,” said Blue, “he would only spill for Chloe.”

“I see,” said the king. He’s still a bit skeptical about this whole supernatural thing. The first time the Captain told him about it, he thought he was joking. When he knew that the Captain was in fact being serious, he couldn’t believe it. In fact, even the Captain didn’t seem to believe his own words. But it must be true. The Captain and the team, though skeptical, was adamant. So much so that they convinced him to… except it at least. Hey, just because he couldn’t believe it, doesn’t mean he couldn’t believe it. Yeah, it’s a stretch, but aliens have tried to invade, sentient robots have tried to destroy, super serums have been created, and alien Norse gods have protected earth.

Not long after, someone else came to the rooftop. For a second there, T’Challa thought it was a passerby. It turned out to be the singer who he assumed to be Calliope Beaumont.

“Hey guys!” she said whilst panting.

“That was fast,” Agent Ross commented.

“Yeah, well time works differently in another dimension,” she answered. Just then, she noticed T’Challa’s presence and her eyes stared wide with shock. “Oh my God, you’re the King of Wakanda!”

T’Challa simply smiled and said, “That I am. And you must be Calliope Beaumont.”

“Yes!” said Chloe immediately. Then she shook her head and said, “Sorry, that was rude. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but find her rather, for lack of a better term, cute. It was hard to imagine her as Noire Blanc, an Avenger who has experienced battles, fights, and even killing people. She looked so pure and innocent.

“So, what did he say?” asked Blue.

“Well…,” Chloe started, “He said that Mr. Stark is in Okinawa.” When Chloe said that, everyone looked at her surprised.

“Japan?!” exclaimed Agent Ross.

“What for?” asked Penny.

“Simply put, there’s this Shinto Priestess who wants to use Mr. Stark to revive a Nue,” said Chloe.

“What’s a Nue?” asked Eliza.

“It’s like a Japanese chimera. He said it feeds off of negative energy and nightmares,” Chloe explained, “Mr. Stark has experienced… many bad things and with what had happened recently, he was in a very traumatic state. Therefore, he was perfect to bring back the Nue. Traumatic experiences make terrible nightmares. The worse the nightmares, the better it is for the Nue.”

“Which explains why she only needed Stark and not the suit,” said Ross.

“Do you have any idea where exactly he is in Okinawa?” asked T’Challa.

“He said in an abandoned Shinto Shrine somewhere deep in the forest. I don’t know if that narrows it down or not,” said Chloe, “One way to really know for sure is if it’s magically active.”

“And how do we know that?” asked Ross.

“Crows,” said Eliza, “Tons of ‘em.”

“Or…” Teddy spoke up with her soft voice, “You could scan the island for anomalies. One way we usually search for magical activities is finding a spot that has strange magnetic pulls or energy collection.” T’Challa has established that Teddy is the quiet one, so he was not expecting her to be voicing out her opinion. But her suggestion is not unwelcomed. After all, she has five Ph.D’s.

“Radiation also works,” Chloe added.

“I must tell the captain,” said T’Challa as he walks away.

“Wait!” Agent Ross said as he stopped the king before he leaves, “I was just thinking. If you actually find Tony Stark, maybe you could use that to get them accepted back in the US.”

T’Challa thought about it for a moment before saying, “It could work… There’s a slim chance, but…”

“At the very least, they would be put on parole or probation,” said Agent Ross.

“We’ll help,” said Chloe, “In any way we can.”

T’Challa nodded to her before turning to Agent Ross, “Follow me, you might be on to something.”

When they left, Teddy turned to Chloe and said, “So, what else did he tell you?”

“That in order to revive a Nue, it needs a physical body,” said Chloe.

“So, they’re going to possess Mr. Stark with it?” asked Penny.

Chloe shook her head, “They need a vessel to birth its physical body.” The other four immediately widen their eyes in shock.

“Ngga mungkin,” said Penny silently.

“They’re gonna impregnate Mr. Stark,” said Teddy. Chloe confirmed with a nod.

Only a handful of people know that the Alpha Tony Stark is actually an Omega. The people who know this are his parents, Pepper, Happy, Obadiah for a time, and the Sector 5 girls. Howard was quite disappointed that his child turned out to be an Omega. Not only that, his Omega status also made it difficult for Tony to maintain control over his own company. It was very rare and almost looked down upon for Omegas to be a CEO. To keep the company afloat and running, among other things, Tony disguised his secondary gender from the world. Everyone knows him as Alpha Tony Stark, and he would like to keep his Omega secret to the grave.

“What are we gonna do?” asked Penny.

“I don’t know,” said Chloe, “For now, we keep this to ourselves.”

“And if it blows up in our faces?” asked Blue.

There was a short silence before Chloe replied with certainty, “We’ll improvise.”

The lead was right on the nose as deep in a forest in Okinawa, Tony Stark found himself locked in a prison cell with no means of escaping. Not only did they lock him in, but they also put some sort of spell to keep him from leaving. God, he hated magic.

He has lost sense of time, but he guessed that he might have been here in about a week or so. He wasn’t sure how he got here. After Steve destroyed his arc reactor, everything was a blur. One minute he was welcoming the darkness that overwhelmed him, the next he was locked in a cell by a group of Japanese religious nuts.

The cell was guarded 24/7 and every day there’s this weird lady who would check on him. He figured she was the leader of the group. She was always wearing a black Kimono and she would put her hair up in a bun. She was beautiful, but evil as hell. She would always maintain a soft smile as she tortured Tony.

The torture was not physical, at least, that’s what it seemed. They would feed him this weird soup for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They would also bathe him in a pool with flowers for some reason. They took care of him, but Tony certainly did not look like it.

Everyday they would let him out and tied him to a table where they perform some sort of ritual. That’s when the nightmares come. It’s like every terrible thing that Tony has experienced but multiplied by 11. He would dream about failing in New York and have the Chitauri invaded earth. He would dream about failing during Ultron and have the earth destroyed.

Most importantly, he would dream about Siberia. That was the one occurrence that kept on repeating in his head over and over again, and every time it’s worse than the last. Every new dream would add more salt to injury. There was a version where Steve outright killed him. There was a version where Steve would kiss Barnes in front of him before leaving just for spite. There was a version where the other Rouge Avengers appeared and reminded Tony of what a failure he was.

The worse part is he couldn’t wake up even if he wanted to. Sometimes, it even appears in his sleep or just randomly while he was still in his cell. He was going insane. Over and over he’s being reminded of what a pathetic failure he was. No matter what he does, it doesn’t stop.

“How are you, Mr. Stark?” asked a familiar female voice.

“Fuck you!” he spat bitterly, “Get me the fuck out of here!”

The lady simply smiled and said, “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Mr. Stark. You are very important to us. Besides, what would you do if we release you? Go back to your beloved captain?”

“No,” said Stark, “You are not doing that with me?”

“Doing what, Mr. Stark?”

“You are not doing that mind shit with me!”

“Oh, but Mr. Stark, you know it’s the truth,” said the Lady, “You are a love-struck omega perpetually pinning to an alpha who will never love you back.”

“Stop!” Tony yelled as he covered his ears.

“I don’t know what is worse, your undying love for the Captain or your sexual attraction for the Sergeant? The man who killed your own parents. What would your mother say?” said the Lady, remaining calm and terrifyingly cheerful as she listed those things. “Too bad you’re indecisive. Not only did you fail to avenge your parents, you also failed to keep your alphas. How does it feel to have an alpha choose another alpha over you, an omega?”

“Stop it!” Tony was getting desperate. Not only did her words hurt, but Tony could see it. Steve thrusting his shield on his arc reactor and leaving with Barnes. ‘I hate you, Tony,’ he would say before walking off with the other alpha.

“What would you think they would do if they know you were an omega all this time?”

Steve would look at him, disgust in his bright blue eyes. ‘Really, Stark? You’re an omega? You know, at least omegas are attractive. You’re even worse. Guess that explains all your screw-ups’

Tony couldn’t control his breathing. He was shaking so hard. He just wanted to crawl inside his own skin and die. He wanted to shrink into the corner even more than he is now. Especially when he was surrounded by memories of the past.

‘You killed my family, Stark!’ said Wanda.

‘Pym was right, you should never trust a Stark,’ said that shrinking guy.

‘Well, if it isn’t the great Tony Stark, gracing us with his presence,’ Clint said sarcastically.

‘You should be watching your back, Stark,’ said Natasha.

‘I’m very disappointed in you,’ said Howard.

‘Because of you, I can’t walk anymore!’ said Rhodes.

‘I can do this all day,’ Steve said as he slammed his shield on Tony’s chest once more.

Tony shook with fear as the Lady smiled. “Kare wa junbi ga dekite imasu ka?” asked the guard who was with them.

“Iie,” said the Lady, “mamonaku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the overdue update! Who knew that Endgame was the kick I needed to continue? The song that I put in here is an Indonesian song called Perih by Vierra. It literally translates to 'Hurt', but 'Perih' is specific to a stinging hurt, like what you get from a paper cut. There is this great rock cover of this song on YouTube by Jeje GuitarAddict ft. Shella Ikhfa. The song is about heartbreak. The person was dumped by their lover, but they say that they will remain strong although it hurts.


End file.
